Neopia Adventures/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Season 1 (2018-2019) # A Lost Petpet/Kathy's Bad Fur Day - '''Fran and her friends must help a little Snoogy get an owner while exploring. Kathy wakes up with messy fur and must go to Ursula's Salon to fix it. It aired on February 24, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Scamander (Fire Cryodrake in Asian versions) and Alien Aisha. # '''Mutants Are Friends, Not Rivals/One Smart Zafara - '''Hector and his mutant squad move to Neopia but were confronted by Fran and her friends. Jackie gets a bad grade on a recent test but gains help from Elena, Luther, Kathy and Packer while Fran visits her grandmother. It aired on March 3, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Nuranna (Disco Patamoose in Asian versions) and Chocolate Draik. # '''The Baby Draik/Beach Party at Mystery Island - '''Fran finds an egg and hatches into a baby Draik and everyone must take care of him and named him Ari (Named after Elena's great grandfather). Fran's cousin Kai invites everyone from Neopia for a beach party. It aired on March 10, 2018 The Showcase Segment focuses on Plumpy (Blue Meturf in Asian versions) and Faerie Xweetok. # '''Curse of the Itchy Scratchies/'The Baby Guild' '-' Fran gets the Itchy Scratchies after getting bitten by a Cooty. After what Dr. Jubber prescribed to Fran, It is up to her friends to cure her and make them go away. Ari is excited of going to Daycare for the first time but Sophia and her friends hold a guild meeting here. It aired on March 17, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Ukali (Robot Spirkle in Asian Versions) and Camouflage Cybunny. # New Girl in School/Pirates of the Neopian Sea - '''Jessica moves into Neopia after her dad got a job as a dentist. She goes to Fran's school and has trouble meeting new friends. So Fran and her friends must help her find some. Captain Grarrlbeard and his pirates take Fran and her friends on an adventure to find a mysterious treasure on an island not seen by Neopians. It aired on March 24, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Valentine Cirrus (Bloopy in Asian Versions) and Dimensional Kyrii. # '''Neggtastic Voyage/Dance of the Hissi - '''While visiting her family during the Festival of Neggs, Fran's aunt Nadya hosts a Negg Festival and encourages Fran and her friends to find the Neggs and win an ultimate surprise. Elena is excited to visit Shenkuu for Mei's recent performance to summon her and Mario's sister She Long. It aired on March 31, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Kadoatie (Yellow Zumagorn in Asian Versions). This is the first episode to not show the pet. # '''Look Who's Moving?/Make Way for Packer - '''Mara, a Purple Yurble moves into Fran's home and has to discover what is like in Neopia. Packer's former friend Fang must challenge Packer to a race in Roo Island to win a special reward, Meanwhile, Fran and Luther try fishing in Maraqua. It aired on April 7, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on White Noil (Magaral in Asian Versions) and Darigan Scorchio. # '''Dental Works/The Nasty Korbat - '''Fran discovers that she is due for a dental check up and must go to the dentist with help from Dr. Brushwell. A Korbat named Jett steals plushies from a store and it is up to Elena, her dad and her friends to stop him. It aired on April 14, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Yellow Barlow (Christmas Symol in Asian Versions) and Faerie Pteri. # '''A Tanizard's Purpose/Karate Chop - '''Seeing that the Faerie Tanizard doesn't have a home, Packer adopts it for his Kadoatie. Fran and her friends must learn how to do karate from an Elderlyboy Ogrin named Sensei Wei. It aired on April 21, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on White Weewoo (Faerie Hegelob in Asian Versions) and Island Ruki. # '''Flowers are Forever/Big Sister Kathy - '''Luther develops a crush on a Desert Lutari named Holly. So he must find a bouquet of flowers for her with the help of Fran and the others. After finding out that her mom had a new baby, Kathy is nervous of taking care of her new baby sister. It aired on April 28, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Doglefox (Custard Angelpuss in Asian Versions) and Faerie Wocky. # '''The Symols' New Home/Luther's Gourmet Madness - '''Monty and his Symol friends move into Fran's backyard in an old tree and Fran founded out that the Symols can talk. Luther tries Cheesy Carrots for the first time and fell in love with it. Soon, He tries other food which caused him to get a Bloaty Belly with help from Naomi and his dad McTari. It aired on May 5, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Tomamu (Faerie Sklyde in Asian Versions) and Maraquan Hissi. # '''Tyrannian Vibe/Ari's Mother - '''A Tyrannian Kyrii named Falgo (The new friend of Fang) takes Fran and her friends and also Fang and his friends to a mysterious cave to meet a new resident who has been stuck there for a long time. Meanwhile, a Meowclops follows Mara around Tyrannia. After looking at pictures of their mothers, Ari (Along with his friends) goes on a quest to find his long lost mother. It aired on May 12, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Schnelly (Green Eizzil in Asian Versions) and Wraith Usul. # '''Ari's Play Date/The Cooty Strikes Back - '''Ari's friends from his Daycare (Sophia, Billy, Roxy, Hope and Barker) heads to Fran's house for a play date when the Day Care is under construction (They are making it bigger). Colby the Cooty (The same one from CotIS) joins the gang when a Striped Orgin named Katie takes Fran and her friends to a food market. It aired on May 19, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Ganuthor (Red Avabot in Asian Versions) and Woodland Grundo. # '''Along Came a Schnelly/The New Gang - '''Kathy adopts a Schnelly named Jazmine and tells Chris the Blue Vandagyre about it. Churchill the Orange Wocky moves into Fran's house (Now bigger) with his friends Lulu (Baby Bori), Kimberly (Shadow Lenny), Rancid (Grey Kyrii), Farley (White Cybunny) and Polly (Brown Poogle). It aired on May 26, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Frogler (Black Barbat in Asian Versions) and Invisible Kau. # '''The Silliest Game Ever Made/A Trip to The Ol' West - '''Doing a rainy day, Lulu accidentally made up a new game which involves a ball pit. Meanwhile, Fran discovers a Plushie Zafara who was originally her imaginary friend that came alive overnight named Snuggles. Fran and her friends head to a desert land where they meet a Biscuit Kacheek named Cassidy. It aired on June 2, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Grey Cyodrake (Royal Mallard in Asian Versions) and Gold Aisha. # '''Petpets on Parade/Bleato in Charge - '''Fran and her friends get dressed up for the Petpet Fair. Meanwhile, Ari finds an egg that contains a Petpet. Bleato and his friends stay home for a few days while Fran and her friends stay overnight at a fancy hotel. It aired on June 9, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Water Snarhook (Purple Slogmok in Asian Versions) and Pastel Gnorbu. # '''Monty's Picnic Party/Hatch If You Can - '''Monty and the Symols host a picnic for Fran, her friends and their Petpets. Ari is very excited when his egg hatches into a Tyrannian Gypmu and must take of him. It aired on June 16, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Biyako (Spotted Warf in Asian Versions) and Darigan Scorchio. # '''The Ogrin Twins/Lulu's Nightmare - '''Laurel and Yanny visit Fran and her friends for filming a brand new episode of their latest challenge. Lulu keeps getting bad dreams and wants to sleep with Fran. It aired on June 23, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Whoot (White Plathydon in Asian Versions) and Royalgirl Cybunny. # '''Friends or Foes/How to Train Your Feepit - '''Fran gets confronted by a bully named Kane and his friends and it's up to her and the others teach them a lesson. Rancid finds a Stealthy Feepit named Fei after finding out that her owner passed away recently so that the Grey Kyrii trained her to become his Petpet. It aired on June 30, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Zombie Meepit (Maraquan Floud in Asian Versions) and Faerie Draik. # '''Farley's Total Control/So Many Kadoaties - 'While looking for a present for his little brother's birthday, Farley discovers a Darigan Drugal named Devlis. Fran and her friends volunteer to take care of Mrs. Kat's Kadoaties while she's on vacation in Mystery Island. Meanwhile, Abi reunites with her brother who had children of his own. It aired on July 7, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Robot Buzzer and Spotted Blumaroo. There is no Showcase Segment in the Asian version. # '''Sandan of Trades/The Quest for Treasure - '''After giving his Yoakie away to a Baby Ixi, Luther trades his old collection of shells for a collection of bottle caps till a Sandan came and stop him from doing it. While on a school field trip, Fran and her friends go on a treasure hunt in the caves. It aired on July 14, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Plushie Babaa (Mutant Dragoyle in Asian Versions) and White Xweetok. # '''Trouble on Terror Mountain/Pampered and Precious - '''While exploring Terror Mountain, Lulu and Ari rescue a young Yullie and keeps an eye on it while the older pets go on an adventure in the Ice Cave. Fran signs Bleato up for a Petpet Show and must shear him in order to win. It aired on July 21, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on (Island Slugawoo in Asian Versions) Darigan Wocky. This was the first episode to not show the petpet (But was kept in the Asian version). This was because of Comic Con 2018. # '''Fran's Meridell Festival/Pool Party - '''While celebrating Meridell Day, Fran and her friends look after her and her siblings Petpets while Addison adopt a new member of the family. Kimberly sets up a pool party at the water by sending her friends there. Meanwhile, Elena accidentally mix water and fire in the pool. It aired on July 28, 2018. The Showcase segment focuses on Psimouse (Fire Minitherus in Asian Versions). This was the 2nd episode to not show the pet. # '''Blame It to the Symol/Love at First Sight - '''Monty recruits more Symols with help from Fran and her Babaa. Snuggles wants a girlfriend so that Fran and her friends help him out by finding a plushie (A Plushie Kougra named Kitty) and make her come alive. It aired on August 4, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Eventide Ignalce (Daloop in Asian Versions) and Mutant Kau. # '''Skeem and All/A Dragoyle In Need - '''Fran and her friends go to Brightvale to find Skeems to make Skeem Sandwiches. Polly helps a Dragoyle by adopting him. It aired on August 11, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Plushie Spyder (Water Goople in Asian Versions) and Stealthy Buzz. # '''Usuki Craze/The New Baby - '''Fran and her friends get invited to Usukicon. Rancid gets a call from his mother saying that she had a new baby and wants to meet her. It aired on August 18, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Pirate Rock (Island Ona in Asian Versions). This was the 3rd episode to not show the pet. # '''Fran's Idol/Lila's Goodbye '- Fran dresses up like her idol Lady Flowerdell when she attends a premiere of Song of the Meadows. Packer accidentally releases Lila to a Faerie Cybunny named Haven who was looking for a Petpet to adopt. It aired on August 25, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Grey Faellie (Candychan in Asian Versions) and Baby Meerca. # 'First Day of School/Veterinarian Duty -' Fran and her friends take Kimberly, Rancid, Churchill, Farley and Polly to their new classroom during their first day of school. Meanwhile, Kitty and Snuggles babysit Ari and Lulu. Dr. Kyle takes a break by going to Mystery Island by leaving Fran and her friends in charge of the clinic due to the spread of Petpetpet invasion. It aired on September 1, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Dandan (Plushie Babaa in Asian Versions) and Magma Bori. # 'A Fiery Meeting/The Draik Race -' Fran and her friends rescue a Melton who was suffering from a cold and must take care of him. Ari gets excited when his mother signed up for a race to win against a Darigan Draik who is used to be friends with her. It aired on September 8, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Grey Crokabek (Rock in Asian Versions). This was the 4th episode to not show the pet. # 'Crazy for Chocolate/Ready Set Race! -' Fran and her friends get invited to the Chocolate Ball but got changed into Chocolate (Not Polly) by mistake. Bleato must race against the other Babaas in order to win a never before seen Petpet egg. It aired on September 15, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Black Gallion (Blue Cougi in Asian Versions) and Stealthy Techo. # 'A Draik Called Maddie/Experimenting Something New - '''Maddie the Candy Draik befriends Kathy and lets her come over after school. Luther tests out his new machine that was once owned by his great great great grandfather (Who is a Royalboy Lutari). It aired on September 22, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Schnelly (Cloud Horus in Asian Versions) and Chocolate Bruce. #'The Great Puddle Race/Ari and Lulu's Quest - 'While a rainstorm happened, Fran and her friends play in the rain. Ari and Lulu go on an adventure to retrieve a treasure. It aired September 29, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Clompkin (Black Blugar in Asian Versions) and Ghost Draik. #'Patience Is Key/Bleato's Family Dinner - 'Lulu learns about the importance of patience while waiting for a package. Fran takes her Babaa to have a family dinner with his family. It aired on October 6, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Flosset (Mutant Polarchuck in Asian Versions) and Shadow Aisha. #'The Bori Festival/Mortogs on the Loose - 'Lulu gets an invitation for a Terror Mountain celebration to celebrate someone's birthday. An army of Mortogs escape from their home that need to be captured. It aired on October 13, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Royal Mallard (Fire Duocorn in Asian Versions) and Camouflage Kacheek. #'Monty's Symol Day '(Half hour episode) '- 'After gaining advice from his grandfather, Monty and his friends must stay overnight at Fran's house in order to celebrate. It aired on October 20, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Kepru (Red Gremble in Asian Versions) and Mutant Buzz. #'Halloween in Neopia '(Half hour episode) '- 'Fran and her friends go trick or treating all around Neopia. It aired on October 27, 2018. The Showcase segment focuses on Custard Snowbunny (Island Ghostkerchief in Asian Versions) and Royalgirl Elephante. #'A Slorg Mayhem/Break Time - 'Elena's collection of Slorgs get out of control. Roly and Fleece take a break from being bored to go to various places. It aired on November 3, 2018. The Showcase focuses on Droolik (Maractite Flishy in Asian Versions) and Grey Jetsam. #'What's the Scoop?/Kissed by an Aisha - 'A Yellow Pteri goes out to deliver mail all over Neopia. Luther gets kissed by a Maraquan Aisha named Siren. It aired on November 10, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Spyder (Robot Slorg in Asian Versions) and Baby Skeith. #'Nothing But A Brawl/Neowood, Here We Come! -''' A Chumablah requests a fight with Fei on who's the best. Fran and her friends attend a matinee for one of Kathy's favorite movies called A Singer was Born. It aired on November 17, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on White Weewoo (Red Boween in Asian Versions) and Island Flotsam. #'Kookith on Fire/Blast Off! - '''Elena babysits a young Fire Kookith named Ember. Fran and her friends go into space to find an ancient treasure for the Grundos. It aired on November 24, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on (Purple Noil in Asian Versions) Baby Kougra. The petpet wasn't shown in International airings #'The Snow Storm/Do You Wanna Build a Snow Petpet? - 'Fran and her friends wake up to a big snow storm. Wanting a friend for her Haseepuss, Lulu builds a Snow Aroota and came alive overnight. It aired on December 1, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Royal Mortog (Water Moltenore in Asian Versions) and Baby Bori. #'A Faerie Postman Named Soar/The Joy of Cookies - 'Soar the Faerie Pteri requests help from Fran and Elena to deliver packages. Kathy try to make various cookies for a convention. It aired on December 8, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Pink Lutra (Christmas Angelpuss in Asian Versions) and Zombie Blumaroo. #'Moms and Dads Unleashed/Black Friday Madness - 'Fran's mom and dad join a contest along with Fran's friend's parents. Fran and her friends try to survive a crazy Black Friday. It aired on December 15, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Halloween Rock (Christmas Huggy in Asian Versions) and Grey Draik. #'Christmas in Neopia '(Half hour episode) '- 'Fran and all of her friends celebrate Christmas and also find Santa Claus in order to help an orphan get a Petpet of her own. It aired on December 22, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Christmas Rock (Christmas Scado in Asian Versions) and Pirate Bori. #'Trading Petpets/A Disco Aisha's Surprise - 'Fran and her friends trade Petpets for a week. Adalyn the Disco Aisha and her Mazzew get a surprise from Fran and her friends. It aired on December 29, 2018. #'Best Ideas Come From Friends/Clean and Pampered - 'It's Kathy's birthday and everybody has to plan a surprise party for her while she's out with her family. Flutterby refuses to take a bath as everyone goes to the hot springs. It aired on January 5, 2019. The Showcase Segment focuses on Bearclops. #'The Smell of Hot Dogs/Who Dunnit? - 'Vincent the Green Krawk gives out free hot dogs to Fran and friends and accidentally discovered something that wasn't quite right. Farley gets accused of stealing the jar of jellybeans. It aired on January 12, 2019. The Showcase segment focuses on Snow Zomutt (Blue Garooda in Asian Versions) and Marble Shoyru. #'The Threat/School for Petpets - 'A hurricane threatens Mystery Island. Bleato hears about Mara's grandmother running a school for Petpets so that he must tell every Petpet about it. It aired on January 19, 2019. The Showcase segment focuses on Schnelly (Disco Krawk in Asian Versions) and Tyrannian Lupe. #'The Rotweilie Awakens/Fran's Rival - 'Lulu receives a new Petpet called Rotweilie and names him Booster. Fran meets a Kacheek who wanted to take revenge while ruining a Fruit Fest. It aired on January 26, 2019. The Showcase Segment focuses on Garfir (Robot Meowclops in Asian Versions). There is no pet in the Showcase Segment. #'A Symol's Shadow/The Princess of Sakhmet - 'Monty's cousin April is very excited for Groundhog Day. Fran and her friends meet a Desert Aisha who is the princess of Sakhmet. It aired on February 2, 2019. The Showcase Segment focuses on Water Yooyu (Blue Lyins in Asian Versions) and Faerie Gelert. #'Rise of a Villain Part 1 '''(Half hour special) - 'A new villain rises and is about to take over Neopia forever. It is up to Fran and her friends to take on the evil Darigan leader. It aired on February 9, 2019. The Showcase Segment focuses on Woodland Juma (Darigan Vacana in Asian Versions) and Green Gelert. #'Rise of a Villain Part 2 '(Half hour special) '- 'Realizing her power is powerful, Fran gathers many of her friends, their families and Petpets (Including new ones) as possible to stop her and her minions. It aired on February 16, 2019. The Showcase Segment focuses on Abominable Snowball (Orange Meekins in Asian Versions) and Pirate Aisha. This is the Season 1 finale. Season 2 (2019-2020) # '''New Friends, New Adventures '(Half hour special) '- '